Black Hearts, New Moons
by Lady Melisande Grey
Summary: A new Moon princess and a new villain appear! But will the Senshi be defeated, or will true love conquer all? Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

Black Hearts, New Moons

by

Isoulde Gray

((A/N: Hi, every1! I'm Isoulde and I'm 14. This is my first fic, so be nice! Please R+R and don't steal! I worked really hard on this fic, because I've got some bad stuff going on and I want to let it go! Please tell me how cool Sailor Hecate is and World of Darkness! No Flames! Be nice to me! I'm new to fanfic and Wicca!))

Prologue

Sweet Sacrifice

Her name was Isoulde. A Princess of the Blood Royal and Most Beloved Daughter of Queen Neherenia, she was the Darkness of the New Moon and the Glory of a Solstice Eve. Her lush, sable hair cascaded like a River of Obsidian down her back and trailed on the ground. Her eyes were the color of garnets in candlelight and her lips the color of blood in darkness against lily white skin. She was a slender as moonbeams and delicate as a rose of glass.

She was also Sailor Hecate, Senshi of Darkness and Witchcraft. Her black, blood red and silver fuku glittered in the moonlight and her athame gleamed wickedly at her hip. Perfect, black platform boots buckled up to her thighs, adding a foot to her already majestic 6'0" height. Her fishnet gloves accentuated her slim white arms like spiderwebs against the moon and each garnet and silver ring sparkled on her dainty hands like bloody stars, like the dangling garnet drops in her ears.

She was the favored Daughter of the Darkness.

Until that fateful day...

"Mother! What is it? What's happening?" said Isoulde sleepily as she entered the Throne Room "I had the most horrible dream! I was dead yet not dead and you were dead as well. Then, a creature crawled out of a unbalanced cross and, with an eldritch howl like a creature of the Stygian depths, it devoured you and tore out my throat!"

"Ah, my sweetest black pearl!" wept Nehelia "The unbalanced cross is a sign of strife and doom! I fear for you, gentle Isoulde! Look how your mother quakes with terror!"

"Why, mother!" gasped Isoulde, "Your hands are like ice in the night! Wherefore do you weep?"

"Tomorrow is your 16th birthday and the New Moon, symbol of my kingdom, shall be in the sign of Scorpio! Ah, my darling childe, that is to be the night of your wedding to the Prince of the Vampyres, Kayne the Ever-Living!"

"Kayne? Never!" The proud princess turned away. "Far rather would I die than give my soul and heart to that fiend of the night!"

"My childe, you must! Lest he destroy our kingdom and create a world of pain and opression!"

Isoulde wept sweet crystalline tears like dew at midnight, but there was nothing she could do. The next evening, she was bathed in rose oil and jasmine oil. Her long hair was brushed one hundred strokes to gleam like a scrying mirror and her nails and lips were painted the color of rubies in claret. She was gowned in the purest white silk, cut like gown in the Accolade, with silver trim and diamonds. Diamonds, garnets, black and white opals and black and white pearls dressed her hair and her throat. A circlet with a single black opal set in a crescent moon was set upon her head. Her slippers were stilettos of the finest white silk, diamond chips set in the heels. A wreath of black, red and white roses crowned her and a white velvet cloak, trimmed and lined with white fox fur draped over her shoulders.

As she was led into the Faerie Grove, surrounded by willows and lit by a bonfire, she found Kayne. He wore a red velvet doublet with rubies and gold adorning it and golden velvet trews tucking into black boots. His long golden hair cascaded in curls to his waist, crowned with rubies. A ruby festooned rapier sat at his hip and a blood thirsty golden eagle sat on his shoulder.

"Oh, Great Goddess, hear my prayer!" she whispered, "I am afraid, though his eyes glow like scarlet embers and his skin is as tawny as a lion's mane! Give me courage!"

As their wrists were bound together, Kayne Embraced Isoulde.

"Now, my Lady of the New Moon," he chuckled throatily, "You belong to me as my unreleased child. You shall never be released, for you shall never die and you shall belong to me for eternity!" 

And Isoulde wept.

That night as she slept in a rosewood coffin beside her lord, the goddess Nemesis appeared to her in a vision, binding her with chains of gold. She sang to her and laughed as Hellhounds devoured her heart.

It's true, we're all a little insane.

But it's so clear,

Now that I'm unchained.

Fear is only in our minds,

Taking over all the time.

Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.

Dry your eyes and testify.

You know you live to break me. Don't deny.

Sweet sacrifice.

One day I'm gonna forget your name,

And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.

Fear is only in our minds,

Taking over all the time.

Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.

Dry your eyes and testify.

And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?

I'm your sacrifice.

(I dream in darkness

I sleep to die,

Erase the silence,

Erase my life,

Our burning ashes

Blacken the day,

A world of nothingness,

Blow me away.)

Do you wonder why you hate?

Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

You poor sweet innocent thing.

Dry your eyes and testify.

You know you live to break me.

Don't deny.

Sweet sacrifice.

Isoulde wept herself to sleep that night

(( A/N: PLEEEEEASE R+R! I'm in a really bad place right now and your appreciation is all that keeps me going! Don't you love Evanescence?))

Chapter 1

Good Enough


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Good Enough

(A/N: OMG, Why has nobody reviewed? Please, please, oh, please Review! I'm about ready to slash my wrists. I REALLY need to hear from you guys and know people are reading, PLEEEEEASE puppy eyes Luv ya, Issy!)

"Hey, Serena!" said Amy as she ran up. Did you hear about the new girl? Isoulde Ravencroft, the Goth Pop Star is gonna be in our class! Look, here she comes.

A gothic vision walked past then, dressed in a stylish French boarding school uniform. Her silky jet black hair was twisted up into fancy Renaissance Faire braids with red ribbons, showing off her silver pentacle earrings and her slender, swan-like, white throat. Her eyes were the color of a fine claret, sad and wise and rimmed in long jet black lashes and kohl eyeliner. Her nails and lips were painted to match her eyes and she wore a silver, gold and rose-gold braided ring on her left ring finger, set with a single ruby and two diamonds. Her uniform was a black blouse with a dark red pinstripe with a dark silver tie and a black blazer with silver buttons. Her skirt was mid-thigh-length and dark red with a band of black and silver around the bottom. Her knee socks were black, dark red and gray argyle and her shoes were black patent leather heels.

"Wow!" said Serena, "THAT'S Isoulde Ravencroft. She's even prettier than on TV!"

"I heard she's married already and she's only sixteen!" Said Mina, "She's married to that famous painter, Kayne Blackstone!"

"How Romantic!" said Lita, "She must be so happy!"

Luna watched her and said nothing.

"Your late, Isoulde!" said her handmaiden, Cynthia, "His Highness will awaken soon!"

Isoulde let Cynthia dress her in a dark red velvet mermaid skirt and a matching corset, beaded with rubies and garnets, styling her hair so it trailed on the floor, confined only by a silver circlet with garnets. She was barefoot and her neck was bare as well. She knew he liked it that way.

Kayne entered as she played her harp and sang, her voice like jewels made audible.

"A farmer there lived in the north country

a hey ho bonny o

And he had daughters one, two, three

The swans swim so bonny o

These daughters they walked by the river's brim

a hey ho bonny o

The eldest pushed the youngest in

The swans swim so bonny o

Oh sister, oh sister, pray lend me your hand

with a hey ho a bonny o

And I will give you house and land

the swans swim so bonny o

I'll give you neither hand nor glove

with a hey ho a bonny o

Unless you give me your own true love

the swans swim so bonny o

Sometimes she sank, sometimes she swam

with a hey ho and a bonny o

Until she came to a miller's dam

the swans swim so bonny o

The miller's daughter, dressed in red

with a hey ho and a bonny o

She went for some water to make some bread

the swans swim so bonny o

Oh father, oh daddy, here swims a swan

with a hey ho and a bonny o

It's very like a gentle woman

the swans swim so bonny o

They placed her on the bank to dry

with a hey ho and a bonny o

There came a harper passing by

the swans swim so bonny o

He made harp pins of her fingers fair

with a hey ho and a bonny o

He made harp strings of her golden hair

the swans swim so bonny o

He made a harp of her breast bone

with a hey ho and a bonny o

And straight it began to play alone

the swans swim so bonny o

He brought it to her father's hall

with a hey ho and a bonny o

And there was the court, assembled all

the swans swim so bonny o

He laid the harp upon a stone

with a hey ho and a bonny o

And straight it began to play lone

the swans swim so bonny o

And there does sit my father the King

with a hey ho and a bonny o

And yonder sits my mother the Queen

the swans swim so bonny o

And there does sit my brother Hugh

with a hey ho and a bonny o

And by him William, sweet and true

the swans swim so bonny o

And there does sit my false sister, Anne

with a hey ho and a bonny o

Who drowned me for the sake of a man

the swans swim so bonny o"

"Do you sing for me, my little nightingale?" chuckled Kayne as he kissed her throat.

"Yes, my lord," she said meekly, "Do you hunger?"

"I am ravenous!" He sank his fangs into her throat and she let him feed, though crystal tears fell down her white cheeks. She was a vampire, too, now. Though her wedding ring allowed her to go out in daylight and her tears were always clear. She was Queen and Matriarch of the Daeva Clan, now, the most beautiful and desirable of the vampires. They called her Mother of the Black Roses.

Yet, she wished she were dead.

For she could never again watch a sunrise. She could never eat strawberries or feel the summer sun on her face. She was a slave to the thirst that burned within her and within him. Kayne. Her Prince and her Master.

She hated him. He had brought her to the hell, this "Crossroads", and had brought his court of sycophants with him. As he released her throat, she felt his fingers twist through her hair. He owned her body.

But he would never own her soul.

"Do you know why I have brought you here, my snow white queen?" he asked, toying with the silver dagger that had once been hers.

"No, my lord," she whispered.

"There is a girl here, rather an annoyance. They call her Sailor Moon." He slapped down her deck of Tarot Cards. " She is my downfall, I know it! Tell what she will do to me!"

Isoude picked up her deck, shuffled and laid it out in a Celtic Cross. "First Card is the Moon, Second the High Priestess and Third the Queen of Cups and the Fourth Death. A beautiful, powerful maiden will be your undoing. Fifth and Sixth are the Ace of Swords and the Ace of Wands. A battle shall be fought in magic and in steel. The last four are the Star, The Queen of Swords, The Empress and the Five of Swords. A champion shall rise up and defend you, but you will fall save for her love."

"A champion..." Kayne mused for a moment. "But of course, I have my champion, don't I, Isoulde, my dear?" 

"...Yes, my lord," she whispered. Then she began to sing.

"Under your spell again.

I can't say no to you.

Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.

I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.

Now I can't let go of this dream.

I can't breathe but I feel...

Good enough,

I feel good enough for you.

Drink up sweet decadence.

I can't say no to you,

And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.

I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.

Now I can't let go of this dream.

Can't believe that I feel...

Good enough,

I feel good enough.

It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.

Pour real life down on me.

'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.

Am I good enough for you to love me too?

So take care what you ask of me,

'cause I can't say no.


End file.
